


La Reine va s’accoucher

by TheSexiestSelkie



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pain, Pregnancy, References to Real People, There might be a chapter 2 but don't quote me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSexiestSelkie/pseuds/TheSexiestSelkie
Summary: On the 18th of December, 1778, the royal family, the Princes of the blood, and the great officers of State passed the night in the rooms adjoining the Queen’s bedchamber. Madame, the King’s daughter, came into the world before mid-day on the 19th of December
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Internationals Women's Day and sorry for this extremely short and extremely dumb fic

The vaguely woman shaped pile of flesh named Marie-Louise dragged itself up a flight of stairs as fast as it could. The woman’s white clogs slammed down on the tile faster than air entered her lungs; for a woman who has almost every door in her way opened by someone else, Louise does a pretty good job of throwing open the gilded doors of Marie Antoinette’s apartments. Peering through the door Louise was finally able to assess the situation at hand. There laying on a patterned sheet, grunting in pain with her legs spread and her face red was the Queen of France and Navarre.

With her adoring husband kneeling by her side and covered by all sides but one with tapestry, Antoinette let out a growing crescendo of pained and unladylike groans all the while squeezing poor Louis’ hand until his knuckle was white. The pure sight of this implored Louise to let herself in despite how improper it seemed. Madame Campan rushed up to Louise and grabbed her by her shoulder pulling her to the corner.  
“Oh thank Christ that you’re here, Madame. Her Majesty has been in labor for over 2 hours”. Partially due to shock at the scene appearing before her eyes and partially due to annoyance, Louise did not not answer Henriette however she did not move or break eye contact. After stuttering through her first few words Madame Campan was able to croak out “You can just walk over to her i-i-i-if you please ”. “Aye, sorry Madame. I will find my way there” Louise squeaked. 

“Ah!” Antoinette groaned at the sight of he dear “c'est l'ange”

“En chair et en os”

The two women embraced each other, careful of Antoinette’s swollen stomach. Switching to English Antoinette inquired “Have you eaten, My love”. Louise hadn’t eaten that day, in fact she hadn’t eaten the day before that either. Finding no use in lying she fessed up.

Antoinette didn’t need to have Marie-Louise fed but yet she still did, Louise ate as quickly as possible before sitting back down by her queen’s side. Antoinette said nothing yet cupped her hands over Louise’s cheek before letting out another pained sound. The King and his brothers tried his best to have the tapestry surrounding The Queen secured with cords to ensure her safety. During this Louise stayed as close to the ailing Marie Antoinette as she could that night comforting her through every painful contraction. When the time eventually came and the infant was ready to enter this world the accoucheur yelled out loud, “La Reine va s’accoucher!”.


	2. Mes draps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame, the King’s daughter, came into the world before mid-day on the 19th of December. The etiquette of allowing all persons indiscriminately to enter at the moment of the delivery of a queen was observed with such exaggeration that when the accoucheur said aloud, “La Reine va s’accoucher,” the persons who poured into the chamber were so numerous that the rush nearly destroyed the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a birthing kink luvs xx. Enjoy.

Like a pack of hungry wolves wearing silk taffeta called to a meal, courtiers pushed past each other in hopes of getting the first look at the baby. The Queen let out a series of unpleasant yelps and screams as the birth drew nearer. Through the struggle of it all Louise was swept away by the tides of the French people and fell onto the shore of La Duchess de Duras.   
“Please Madame, watch where you step. You almost trampled Laure. ”  
Louise looked up to see the Princesse de Chimay trying to pick herself up from the ground.  
“My greatest of apologies to you and the Princess”  
Pulling herself away from the concerned Duchess, Marie Louise got back on her feet and turned to where the Queen was laying, to her shock and horror the queen was not stirring. Louise felt her eyes watering and her body going numb.

“Madame, are you alright?” The voice calling out to Louise was familiar, she obviously knew this woman “MARIE-LOUISE!!” It was her sister in law Marie-Adelaide. Louise sat up and opened her eyes letting out a barely audible sound.   
“How is she”

“Antoinette is fine Louise ”

L’ange, with the help of her sister stood up on her own two feet to view the Queen again however the sight of the baby’s head almost knocked her back onto her back. After seeing a sight so shocking as that one must look away as Louise did. There were two of her cousins standing on a chair, a pregnant woman clutching her own stomach, and to her direct left Marie Adelaide chewing on her nail. The Queen let out a grunt causing the accoucheur to scoot up to her. Because of the accoucheur’s position and the tapestry screens Marie Louise could not yet see what was occurring but the sound of flesh tearing and the pained moans of her dearest she could understand somewhat what was happening.

The screams of the new baby filled the room as Antoinette leaned back and sighed “Mes draps! Ils sont ruinés!‘. The Princess and Antoinette had discussed this days earlier “My bedsheets are ruined” if the baby was a girl and “My chemise is ruined” if the baby was a boy. The joy of Antoinette giving birth to a daughter was drowned out by the yells of the accoucheur “I’ve made a terrible mistake!! Give her air, warm water, she must be bled in the foot!!”


	3. Mousseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delight which succeeded the moment of fear was equally lively and sincere. We were all embracing each other, and shedding tears of joy. The Comte d’Esterhazy and the Prince de Poix, to whom I was the first to announce that the Queen was restored to life, embraced me in the midst of the cabinet of nobles. We little imagined, in our happiness at her escape from death, for how much more terrible a fate our beloved Princess was reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest and last chapter of this circus. Hope you Enjoy xoxo.

The crowd cleared out faster than they entered. The windows were stuck and the water wasn’t being passed around at an adequate speed; the King opened them with a strength which his affection for the Queen gave him at the moment. The Princesse de Lamballe was carried through the crowd in an inconsolable state. The valets de chambre and pages dragged out anyone inconsiderate enough as to not leave the room. The accoucheur desired the chief surgeon to use his knife without waiting for it, he did so and the Queen’s foot was sliced open. Antoinette opened her eyes confused as to what happened to her foot. Meanwhile Louise paced back and forth, trying her best to hold back her tears. 

Madame Campan left the Queen’s chambers and approached The Comte d’Esterhazy and the Prince de Poix, some conversation ensued between the three before the two men re-entered. Henriette and Louise met each other's eyes before meeting in the middle of the hall.

“The chief surgeon says close friends and family can re-enter”

“That’s nice” L’ange didn’t mean to sound so rude but she just wasn’t feeling it idk

Back through the doors L’ange went still carried by the same white clogs as yesterday. Antoinette sat on the bed holding her new baby whispering words of affirmation to her little stranger. Madame Royale had mousseline cream colored skin and a small tuft dark blond hair on the top of her small head. It was more like her aunt, Madame Elisabeth’s hair then her mothers. The look given to the little girl by her mother was of benevolence, apreaction, and pure love. Louise sat down beside the Queen who had tears rolling down her cheeks and the King who clutched his adoring wife's hand.  
“Look at the Little Queen” Louis cooed “You look so much your Mama”

“They’re going to talk about her”

Marie-Louise gasped aloud at the thought of this.

“It’s alright” Antoinette continued “I’ll make sure that those gossips know that on my account she is the most beloved little thing”

The King pulled his wife and small daughter into a tight embrace.

“Poor little one,” said the Queen, “You were not wished for, but you are not on that account less dear to me. A son would have been rather the property of the State. You shall be mine; you shall have my undivided care, shall share all my happiness, and console me in all my troubles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter <3 <3


End file.
